


Lessons Cas Never Knew He Needed

by Reallyscj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Character, Brief mention of Sam Winchester - Freeform, College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallyscj/pseuds/Reallyscj
Summary: Castiel is a new college freshman and looking to start the new chapter of his life. Can the boy he met at a party help him on his journey?





	Lessons Cas Never Knew He Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Art can be found at: https://tiki-art.livejournal.com/576.html
> 
> (I will post the pic when I get home and on my actual computer.)

This was going to be Castiel’s year. He had decided on the drive to the college campus. In this new town, with all new people, he won’t be the weirdo theater geek who never dated.

High school wasn’t as bad as it could have been. He was lucky, in that no physical harm ever really came to him. But his classmates would be hurtful in other ways. Their words stung and not having any real friends made his years in those walls drag.

Now he was hundreds of miles away and he could choose how he presented himself to people.

“Campus looks nice.” The voice of his father, Chuck, brought him back to reality.

Cas took in the site a bit better. The campus was large enough that he could only see a fraction of it from the car window. The large trees gave off huge pools of shade and there were a fair amount of students lounging under them either reading or napping. There were others throwing a frisbee or playing catch.

Cas thought it looked very stereotypical, but he figured that this was what students did before classes start.

His dad pulled into an empty spot and Cas spotted a group of boys playing touch football on the grass.

The teams were split into shirts and skins, and Cas was fixated on the quarterback of the skins team.

He was fit, but not really muscular. His short light brown hair was damp with sweat and when he smiled Cas lost his breath.

“Like what you see?” 

Cas snapped his head to his father. “Huh?”

“The dorms look nice, don’t you think?” Chuck pointed to the building as he spoke.

“Oh, yes. They look very… sufficient.”

Stepping out of the car Cas grabbed his duffle bag and walked toward the peppy blonde girl that was holding a clipboard and seemed to be directing people.

“Hi, I’m Jo, one of the RAs.” She flashed a bright white smile.

“Hello, I’m Castiel Novak.”

Jo quickly scanned the papers on her clipboard. “Ah, here you are. You are on the Carver floor. Go through those doors and up to the 4th floor, room 401.”

Stepping into the tiny room Cas too a look around. He seemed to have beat his roommate there, as there was nothing occupying the space other than the two twin beds on either wall and the small desk tables at the foot of each one. He decided to choose a side and dropped his bag on the bed.

He turned to face his father and saw tears welling in the older man's eyes.

“No! Please, don’t start that.” Castiel pleaded.

“I’m sorry. It’s just… after your mother…” Chuck trailed off wiping at his eyes.

Cas nodded. He knew that going away to college was going to be hard on his father. It had been just the two of them since Cas was young. His mother went to the doctor one day and came home speaking big words that he had not heard in his seven years. One big word he did know, cancer. Stage 4 pancreatic cancer to be exact, he would find out later. She fought for a little while, but it moved fast and soon it had spread to her lungs, stomach, and lungs. She had a pretty good two years. After the funeral, Chuck and Cas moved to a new town. The old house holding too many memories.

Cas kept his head down and graduated salutatorian with a full academic scholarship to his first-choice school.

The sound of the door opening brought Cas out of his memories.

He watched as a tall, slender boy about his age burst into the room backward. He was pulling a large footlocker that he was having trouble getting through the narrow doorway.

Cas stepped forward to lend a hand. After a few minutes, the two were successful and the mystery guy turned so Cas could properly see him. He was a couple of inches shorter than Cas, with dark blond hair that had small loose curls on top. He wore a t-shirt with a deep v-neck that reached to the middle of his chest.

“Thanks, love.” The boy spoke with a slight French accent and clapped Cas on the shoulder. “I’m Balthazar. I know, weird name. Parents thought the name of an angel would protect me from demons, whatever that means. Anyway, I’m your roomie and looking forward to the next year.”

The speed at which Balthazar spoke made Castiel's head spin. He was like an energetic puppy, not being able to stand still. Cas could help but laugh internally. This year was going to be interesting.  
“Hello, I’m Castiel. I chose a side. I hope that’s ok.”

“Non, that’s fine.” Balthazar looked around and caught eyes with Chuck. “Who is this strapping lad?”

Chuck laughed shyly and stepped toward the door. “I’m Castiel’s father, and I am leaving.” He turned to Cas, “Why don’t you come down and we’ll grab the last of your stuff.”

“OH, I’ll help. I mean you did help me, so it is only fair.” Balthazar bounced on the balls of his feet.

Chuck and Cas shrugged to each other and set out back downstairs.

**~~**

“So, is there someone special that you left back at home?” Balthazar asked curiously.

Castiel flinched just a bit at the question. Balthazar didn’t notice as he was currently lying on his back on the floor in a starfish position. Cas liked Balthazar so far, but he was still a bit hesitant about sharing everything with him yet. He realized that his roommate was waiting for his answer, so decided to keep it simple.

“No, no one special.”

Balthazar turned his head toward Cas, “I feel like there’s a story.”

Cas bit his lip, “No story. No someone, special or not.”

Balthazar didn’t let up on his stare.

Cas felt his walls slip. I have to let someone in at some time. Balthazar is going to be a huge part of my life here. He sat up and sighed, “OK, maybe there is a small story.”

Balthazar sat up in anticipation with a giddy look on his face.

“So, I was not popular by any means. I had no real friends. Sure there were others that I would converse with, but no one close. Another factor of this was the fact that I didn’t have anyone that I wanted to get close with. Not really. I know that I want someone to hang with, cuddle, and occasionally kiss, but when it comes to…”

“Sex,” Balthazar stated matter of factly.

“Yes, sex, I feel super uncomfortable. I don’t know how to explain it.”  
“So, you’ve never had sex?” Balthazar sounded dumbfounded.

Cas rolled his eyes, “No and I don’t want to.” He took a big breath. “I’m asexual.” Cas braced for the onslaught of hurtful words he was used to hearing.

“Huh? So I don’t have to worry about accidentally walking in on you and someone?”

Cas was caught off guard by the question. “Um, no.”

“Alright. Well, I like to have the company of just about anyone, so how about I get your number and I’ll shoot you a tet if I am going to occupy the room?” Balthazar pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Oh!” he exclaimed, sounding surprised and amused at the same time. “My dear cousin, Gabe, has invited me to a back to school kegger. Would you like to tag along?”

Cas thought for a moment. Keggers weren’t really his thing. Mixing alcohol with a new found freedom of no parents breathing down your neck could change some and Cas was afraid that he could be put into a situation he wouldn’t know how to get out of. 

“Look, stick by me and I’ll act as a buffer. If someone bothers you, just let me know.” Balthazar could obviously see the apprehension on Castiel’s face.

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

Balthazar laughed as if this was the most obscure thing he had ever heard. “You’ve given me no reason not to be. You may be a bit awkward and need to come out of your shell, but all in all, you seem like a stand-up guy.”

Cas’s heart clenched. All his remaining walls melted away as he felt a blush warming his cheeks. Was this what having an actual friend was like? This feeling was different than any he had felt. He didn’t have any attraction to his roommate, but he now knew that he cared for him deeply. He trusted this new person in his life and knew that he would make sure that no one would bother him at this party.

He nodded quickly, “Yes, I will accompany you to this party.”

Balthazar clapped him on the shoulder and smiled largely, “Brilliant!”

**~~**

The next few hours were spent organizing. Well, Cas organized. Balthazar laid on his bare mattress texting, what seemed to be, everybody on his address book.  
Cas just shook his head every time his roommate’s phone rang.

Eventually, Cas kicked Balthazar off his bed and put sheets on it.

It made Cas feel better to be able to help his new friend in some way. Alternatively, Balthazar seemed to appreciate the act.

Balthazar’s phone suddenly spoke with the voice of Loki stating that he was Burdened with a great purpose. “Wonderful, my cousin finally got back to me.” He studied his phone for a moment, a crease formed on his forehead.

“Ah, so I wasn’t sure which fraternity Gab was in, but it seems he is in Kappa Omicron Kappa.”

“Cock?”

“Is mine out?!” Balthazar frantically covered his crotch.

Cas blushed a little but pushed through. “No, Kappa Omicron Kappa spells K-O-K. Essentially cock.”

“Oh,” Balthazar giggled a little, “That sounds like a frat my cousin would be a part of.” Shaking his head he looked back to his phone. “Looks like things will kick off around 8 pm, but no one shows up right on time, so let’s plan for around 9 pm.”

Cas nodded. He was one of those people that did show up on time, so he knew that he was going to be antsy until then. A quick look at his watch told him that he still had three hours to go, so he quickly grabbed his favorite book and got comfortable on his bed.

After what felt like twenty minutes, Balthazar hit Cas on the foot knocking him out of the fantasy world he had fallen into.

“We should get ready to go.”

Checking the time Cas saw that it had actually been about two hours. “I’m dressed, what else do I need to do?”

Balthazar looked Cas up and down and sighed, “I guess that will do.” Then he turned on his heels and left the room to go to, what Cas presumed, the community bathroom.

Cas looked back down at himself and saw nothing wrong. Shrugging he went back to his book until his roommate returned.

~~**~~

Walking up to the large frat house Cas could hear the booming music and could see the mass of people that were already on the porch and front lawn. If there were that many people out here, there had to be even more inside.

Anxiety shot through Cas. He instinctively leaned into Balthazar’s side. To Castiel’s relief, Balthazar wrapped his arm around Cas’s shoulders instead of pushing him away. Some of the tension bled out of him and Cas found it a bit easier to breathe.

Balthazar leaned over and spoke close to Cas’s ear as to hear over the music. “Stick as close as you need. As I stated, I’ll be your buffer.”

The warmth was back and Cas was pretty sure he could survive his first party ever.

As the two continued on their journey to the front door, Castiel was a little worried that they may encounter some dirty looks or words thrown their way, but everyone seemed to be ignoring them. Some even gave a friendly smile.

The music was much louder inside and there was a wall of people. Balthazar tightened his grip on Cas’s shoulder and said something that Castiel missed. He steered them deftly through the main room and into a bedroom down the hall. Here it was quieter and there was a short boy about their age. He had short, floppy blond hair about the same color as Balthazar. He looked up as the door shut, his face lighting up at the site of the two of them.

“Balthy, you old hag. It’s good to see you.” He crossed the room to wrap Balthazar in a tight hug.

“Gabriel, behave.” Balthazar chided as he smacked Gabe on the back.

“I am!” Gabriel took a full look at Cas. “I see you brought eye candy. Are you settling or is this just for play?”

Cas’s face felt like it was on fire and he felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to run, but Balthazar still had a tight grip on him.

“Gabriel!” Balthazar almost growled and Gabe jumped back a step. He took in the look on his cousin’s and Castiel’s face.

Gabe tried to catch Cas’s eyes, but after failing he just spoke to the top of his head. “I’m sorry, I was not thinking. This is not how I would like my first impression to be. Will you give me another chance?”

Cas looked to his roommate, for somewhere to look, and saw surprise painted on his face.

Swallowing some nausea, he opened his mouth to speak, but the words caught in his throat. Conceding to silence he gave a quick nod.

“Well, now that Gabriel has thoroughly made an ass of himself, how about proper introductions?” Balthazar had a smile back in his voice. “Gabe, this is my roommate, Castiel. Cas, this is my idiot cousin, Gabriel.”

A hand appeared in Castiel’s eye view and he hazarded a glance up to the person attached to it. What he saw were apologetic golden eyes. So he gave a small smile and shook his hand.

Gabriel smiled back and went back to his energetic energy, “Well, let’s go get some drinks, shall we?”

“Yes, that sounds wonderful,” Balthazar proclaimed. He moved his arm to take Cas’s hand. It seemed that Balthazar didn’t want to break contact and Cas was ok with it.

Weaving their way through the house was easier with Gabriel. The crowd seemed to part, like Moses and the red sea, so they quickly made it to the kitchen at the back of the house.

The counters were littered with various forms of alcohol. Bottles of vodka, rum, and tequila seemed to be the most popular and Cas was sure that there was a fridge packed with beer.

To his relief, there were some large bottles of pop sitting around as well. Cas wasn’t sure he really wanted his first time drinking to be in a house full of strangers.

Gabriel grabbed a couple of red plastic cups and handed them to the other two to get their drinks.

A loud crash sounded, followed by the sound of breaking glass. Gabe rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh.

“Shit!” He exclaimed. “You two make yourselves at home. There are various activities in other rooms, so explore to your heart’s content. I must go deal with jackasses.” And then ran from the kitchen.

Balthazar and Cas shared a look and shrugged, then set out to get sufficient beverages.

After a few moments, and both not knowing what else to do in an empty kitchen, the two decided to venture to other rooms.

The first two were full of people in various compromising positions, so they moved quickly down the hall.  
As they got closer to a room at the end of the hallway, loud chanting could be heard coming from the door. Curious, Balthazar opened the door.

Inside there was a group of frat boys holding a shirtless student upside down over a large keg sitting in a kiddie pool full of ice. They were all chanting “Chug! Chug!” over and over.

Cas was slightly impressed at the feat of the student being able to drink from the position he was in. Balthazar just chuckled at the absurdity of it all.

Beer spewed sideways as it all became too much for the boy and a loud cheer erupted. The group set him on his feet and he turned to leave, stopping in front of Cas, his eyes going wide.

Castiel’s stomach dropped. Standing in front of him, staring back with bright green eyes, was the quarterback from the football game earlier.

The boy shook his head briefly and the smile that appeared on his face made Cas’s stomach do somersaults. He felt the heat of blush on his cheeks, so he quickly hid his face.

Balthazar took the incentive and greeted the boy. “Hell-lo. That was an amazing feat. Don’t think I have seen someone last that long in a keg stand before.”

The boy chuckled shyly, “Thanks, I’m no stranger to a keg, but that is the longest I have ever gone.”

“Well, I’m Balthazar and the mute beside me is my friend, Castiel.”

“I’m Dean,” the boy said taking Balthazar’s outstretched hand. He turned to Cas and offered his hand.

Cas took it and looked back up at Dean. The smile was still as bright, but Cas could see the nervousness in his eyes now.

“Wow, your eyes are really blue,” Dean blurted, then snapped his mouth shut. Cas noticed Dean’s face darkened with blush at the same time he felt his own heat up. 

Balthazar just chuckled and clapped Dean on the shoulder. “Why don’t we get you some fresh air.” He suggested and lead Dean down the hall, Cas trailing behind.

They found a quieter area in a corner of the backyard. The cool summer breeze felt good on Cas’s face and being out of the crowded house made the tightness in his chest lessen.

Talking with Dean was easier than Cas had thought and he found himself relaxing with every passing minute.

He learned that Dean was a sophomore majoring in engineering. He had a younger brother, Sam, who was a sophomore at their local high school.

“So, Cas, do you have any siblings?”

“Um, no. It’s just me and my dad.”

Dean gave a wry chuckle. “I know how that goes. It’s just my dad too. He’s strict, but he does his best. It’s not easy losing the love of your life and left to care for an infant and three year old.”

Cas’s heart clenched. “My mom died when I was a kid, too.”

Dean reached forward and covered Cas’s hand with his own. A silence fell between the group.

”Well,” Balthazar interrupted and Dean sat back removing his hand from Cas's, “I need another drink. You good Cas?” Silently asking if Cas was comfortable with Dean by himself.

Cas gave a smile and a small nod while saying, ”Thank you, I’m good with my drink.”

Clapping his hands Baltazar stood up and made his way into the house.

“I feel like you know more about me than I know about you. So, tell me what’s your major?” Dean was smiling a brilliant smile and Cas couldn’t help smiling back.

“Um, I’m a theater major. I’m thinking of minoring in film. I love acting, but I want to understand all aspects of how things are done.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun.” Dean took a beat and then asked, “So you must be a great kisser? All those stage kisses.”

Cas was sure his hair was on fire with the amount of blush that he felt. He gave an embarrassed chuckle. “Well… heh… um… I have never kissed anyone. On stage or off.”

Dean’s eyebrows rose to his hairline. He opened his mouth to say something then shut it. After a beat, he broke the silence. “I thought theater had a bunch of kissing?”

Cas had to laugh at the confused look on Dean’s face. “Not as much as you would think. Also, most of those things happen to the leading man. I was more of a bit character, more in the background.”

“Well, I think you are leading man material.” Dean blurted out, then quickly snapped his mouth shut. “I’m sorry, that just slipped out. It’s just that you’re a good looking guy and I’m surprised that some girl hasn’t snatched you up.”

Cas choked on the drink he was taking at that moment. The coughing fit they came from it earned him a few slaps to the back from Dean.

“One,” Cas started a bit out of breath, “I am nowhere near leading man material. Two, even if a girl ‘snatched’ me up, we wouldn’t get far I’m not into girls.”

Something changed on Dean’s face. It looked like there was a mischievous look in his eye. Cas was put on guard, but Dean had not yet shown that he was untrustworthy to Cas. 

“So, you’re gay?” Dean asked trying to act nonchalant and failing.

Cas liked Dean and wanted to get to know him better, but this conversation could drive him away. So Cas decided to skirt the answer.

“If you are asking if I prefer males, then yes.”

Dean regarded him for a moment. “So, have any guys here caught your eye?”  
“What?! Oh, um, I’ve only been here for one day, so I haven’t really met many people.” Cas lied a bit.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll find someone. I know that I have my eye on someone.” Dean stated and then winked. Dean took a deep breath and then spoke trying to sound as sober as he could.

“I could introduce you to some people. Here follow me.” Without warning, he grabbed Cas’s hand and hauled him to another part of the yard. They came to a group of guys that were converged around a keg.

Dean kept a firm hold on Cas’s hand even as he spoke.

“Cas, I would like you to meet my friends. Guys this is Cas.”

A burly guy with kind blue eyes reached out a hand first. When he spoke he had a southern accent. “Hello the Cas, I’m Benny.”

The next to speak was a guy that looked younger than them, but had a haircut that was decades old. “Hey, I’m Ash.”

The friend didn’t quite seem like he belonged, but had the biggest smile of the three. He was skin and bones and gave Cas a tight hug, startling him. “Great to meet you, I’m Garth.”

“Alright Garth, you can let go.” Dean’s voice tried to sound playful, but there was a slight growl to his words.

Garth let go like he had been burnt and sheepishly stared at the ground.

“It’s lovely to meet you all,” Cas said, trying to make Garth feel better.

“Cas is new to the school,” Dean provided, “he’s an actor.”

“I’m not an actor yet.”

Dean gave him an incredulous look, “If you act, then you are an actor.” He turned back to his friends. “I’m introducing him to people and I figured you three would suffice.”

Benny playfully punched him in the arm. Dean’s laugh made Cas’s stomach do somersaults, in a good way.

Just then Gabriel came bursting through the back door. “EVERYONE HAS TO LEAVE! THE COPS HAVE BEEN CALLED!”

The backyard erupted into chaos. Benny, Ash, and Garth went three different directions. 

Cas was frozen in place watching as people jumped the fence and escaped down the alleyway.

“CAS!” Dean’s voice knocked Cas out of his stooper and he realized that Dean was urgently, yet gently, pulling him out of the yard. Cas finally found his feet.

They ran behind the garage and across the ally as the sounds of sirens grew louder.

Cas had no idea where they were headed or where he was at that moment, but Dean artfully weaved through the yards and buildings.

By the time they finally stopped in front of a dorm building, his lungs were burning.

“Holy crap! I think that run sobered me up.” Dean laughed out nervously.

“Thank - you,” Cas wheezed. 

Dean waved him off, “No problem. Can’t have you getting arrested at your first party. There are many more fun things you could be doing.”

“Oh yeah, like what?” Cas questioned.

“Like this.” Dean countered and then stepped forward, grabbed both sides of Cas’s face and pressed his lips to the other boy.

Cas let out a surprised squeak, but quickly melted into Dean’s soft lips. Dean tasted of cheap beer and Cas couldn’t help but to wrap his arms around Dean’s shoulders.

For a first kiss, it was pretty great. Cas wasn’t sure what he had expected, but this blew everything out of the water. Before he knew it, Dean was pulling away and Cas was trying to remember how to breathe.

“Well, that was more fun wasn’t it?” Dean had a cocky smile plastered to his face.

Cas could only nod as words had still not come back to him.

“So, you want to come upstairs?”

The world fell from under Cas. All the elation he had been feeling bled out of his pores.

“Oh, um…” Cas felt as if his throat was closing up. He couldn’t breathe again, but this time for a completely different reason.

Dean had to have noticed the change in body language because his whole demeanor changed.

“Whoa, whoa. I didn't mean like that. It’s just that I left my shirt at the frat house and I’m getting cold.” It sounded as though Dean was making up the sentence as he spoke, but at the same time, he seemed sincere. “Look if it makes you feel better, you can stand down here while I go get a shirt. Then I can help you find your dorm, because I’m 95% certain you have no idea how to get back.”

Cas looked around the empty campus as he thought about the proposition and came to a decision he hoped he wouldn’t regret.

“Um…” he took a deep breath, “I don’t want to stand out here alone, so… I’ll go upstairs with you, then you can take me to my dorm.”

The smile returned to Dean’s face. “Yeah, I can do that.”

~~**~~

So far Dean had not attempted to touch Cas at all. Not even a handhold. Cas missed the warmth of Dean’s hand, but couldn’t blame him. Not after the freakout that just happened.

The two were almost back to Cas’s dorm and Cas was starting to feel guilty for the way he had acted.

Cas knew that Dean didn’t mean harm. He didn’t know that Cas was ace. How was he supposed to know if Cas didn’t tell him? If Cas wanted any sort of a relationship with Dean, he was going to have to rip the bandaid off.

“Dean?” Cas’s voice sounded small as he touched Dean’s arm to stop him on the sidewalk.

Taking a deep breath, he looked up into Dean’s warm eyes.

“I feel like I need to apologize for earlier.”  
“No, I get it. You just had your first kiss. I wasn’t thinking. If it makes you feel better, I wasn't planning much.”

Cas gave a wry chuckle. “Well, that’s the thing. There, um… is not much that I would do. I’m asexual.”

Dean’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “What does that mean?”

“Well, overall it means that I don’t feel sexual attraction and sex in general squicks me out.”

“So, is that why you never kissed anyone? Because you aren’t attracted to anyone?”

“No, I find people attractive, I just don’t want to jump their bones. For example, I now know that I like kissing and would like to do more, if you still like me.”

Dean took a step forward and grabbed Cas’s hand. “Yes, I still like you. Now, while I don’t completely understand what being asexual means. I am willing to learn. You just let me know if I am crossing a boundary and we can talk about how to approach it the next time.”

Cas thought for a moment and found those terms to be good, so he gave a nod. 

The bright smile on Dean’s face lit up a warm spot in Cas’s chest and the last bit of anxiety left.

“Now,” Dean started, “I believe there was talk of kissing.” Then he tugged gently on Cas’s hands to bring their lips together once more. The kiss was slow and more gentle this time. Dean took his time and Cas followed the lead of his lips. After what felt like hours, Dean pulled away and kissed the tip of Cas’s nose, pulling a small laugh from the younger boy. 

He slowly peppered kisses across Cas’s face and down his neck. The sensation was new and it tickled. A shiver ran down Cas’s spine. Dean jumped back quickly.

“Oh my god, I wasn’t thinking. Was that ok?” He sounded frantic.

Cas could help the bark of laughter that escaped his mouth. “Yes, that was fine. It was new, but just fine.”

“Oh, ok then,” was all the warning Cas got before Dean dove back in a started kissing his neck once more.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made the boys separate quickly. Cas looked up to see Balthazar standing in front of them with a smug look on his face. “I see you found your way back to the dorms.”

Cas’s whole body felt like it was on fire from the blush of embarrassment. “Oh, Um, yeah. Dean helped me find my way back.”

“That doesn’t look like the only thing Dean is helping you with.” Balthazar was trying to fight back laughter. 

Cas was sure the ground was going to open up and swallow him whole.

“Well, I guess I will let you get back to your ‘lesson’,” Balthazar added an eye roll for dramatics. Then he leaned close to Dean’s ear, “Hurt him and they’ll never find the body.”

Dean threw an arm around Cas’s shoulder and pulled him close. “Never crossed my mind.”

“Good.” Balthazar stepped back and looked at Cas, “Cassy, have fun.”

Oh yeah, This was definitely Cas’s year.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write more of them, so keep a look out.


End file.
